Sports Centre: Animation Edition COMEBACK SPECIAL!
by Voltage Axe
Summary: THE WAIT IS OVER. Sonny and Kevin return to the famous show ever to be made for your viewing purposes! Read and review, and constructive criticism only PLEASE.
1. Part I

**Sports Centre: Animation Edition—THE COMEBACK SPECIAL!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the following animes/mangas, cartoons, and anything others that will be mentioned in the fan-fiction. As well as ESPN/TSN. They are owned by their respective owners.**

**A/N:**** Well, it's been about...like, what? Some months after the release of the FINAL EPISODE of S.C: A.E.? Alright, then! This will be an EXTENDED SPECIAL of S.C: A.E., most long enough than all the episodes of the show combined! I'm not sure if the show is revived back with the original news crew, I just got to talk to my best friend to see if that's going to happen. Oh well...ENJOY!**

* * *

(At backstage, in Sonny and Kevin's room...)

**Sonny: **(putting on make-up) Hey Kevin, does this look like too much powder on my face?

**Kevin: **(checking to make sure his suit is put on properly) I don't know, does this suit make me look fat?

**Sonny: **Uh...I do not know that, either! Oh boy, this will be the first time re-uniting with the gang here at Sports Centre: Animation Edition!

**Kevin: **Yeah, it is sweet having the executive producers getting us back there. I didn't notice that after we left the show for quite a while, the show's ratings started to plummet.

**Sonny: **Did you at least think Otis would do a good job?

**Kevin: **Beats me!

(Suddenly, one of the executive producers of the show opened the door without notice.)

**Executive Producer #1: **Sorry guys for barging in, but there would be two minutes left until the show starts, OKAY?

**Sonny and Kevin: **WE GOT IT.

**Executive Producer #1: **GOOD! (Leaves off warning the other crew members that the show is starting.)

**Sonny: **So...we're all ready?

**Kevin: **YOU BET!

**Sonny: **Okay, so on three...

**Kevin and Sonny: **One! Two! Three! SHAKE AND BAKE, BABY! (They slap each other high-fives.)

* * *

(The show starts.)

**Announcer: **And now, live from the Animation-International Sports Network Grand Theatre, it's the SPORTS CENTRE: ANIMATION EDITION—THE COMEBACK SPECIAL!!

(A very large audience cheers out loud as the spot-lights focus on Kevin and Sonny walking toward the stage. The large letters "S.C.: A.E." are set on the wall behind them, as they face the full-house audience. The song "In the Air Tonight" by Phil Collins starts off. The audience cheers, as the large letters light up in moving streams of red.)

**Sonny: **_I can feel it coming in the air tonight...oh lord._

**Kevin: **_And I have been waiting for this moment, all night...oh lord._

**Sonny: **_Can you feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord..._

**Kevin: **_Well, if you told me you were drowning. I would not lend a hand..._

**Sonny: **_I've seen your face before my friend. But I don't know if you know who I am..._

**Kevin: **_Well, I was there and I saw what you did, I saw it with my own two eyes..._

**Sonny: **_So you can wipe off the grin, I know where you've been. It's all been a pack of lies..._

**Sonny and Kevin: **(at the same time) _And, I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord..._ _I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord. And, I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh lord..._ _And I've been waiting for this moment all my life, oh lord, oh lord._

(Music continues, as the giant S.C: A.E. letters now light up flashes of blue and red. The audience continues to cheer on.)

**Kevin: **_Well I remember, I remember don't worry..._

**Sonny: **_How could I ever forget, it's the first time, the last time we ever met..._

(The large LCD screens placed on one side far to the left and far to the right light up, showing snippets and clips of the past episodes of S.C: A.E. and the audience applauds and cheers.)

**Kevin: **_But I know the reason why you keep your silence up... no, you don't fool me!_

**Sonny: **_The hurt doesn't show; but the pain still grows..._

**Kevin: **_It's no stranger to you or me!_

(As the drums are heard, fireworks at the areas arranged close to the sides of the stages go off to the beat of the drums, and sparks shoot off of the arranged spots. The audience goes wild, as the lyrics continue.)

**Sonny: **_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord!_

**Kevin: **_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord._

**Sonny: **_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh Lord, oh lord..._

**Kevin: **_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord!_

**Sonny: **_I can feel it coming in the air tonight, oh Lord._

(Some more fireworks go off to the heavy beat of the drums, and the audience still goes wild.)

**Kevin: **_And I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh Lord!!_

**Sonny: **_I can feel it in the air tonight, oh lord, oh lord! Oh lord!_

**Kevin: **_Well I've been waiting for this moment for all my life, oh lord, oh lord!_

(The hosts now sing the rest of the song, before it slowly fades off to the end. The LCD screens fade off to black, and the whole audience goes up in very loud hollers, cheers, and applause.)

**Sonny: **THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

**Kevin: **WE LOVE YOU, PEOPLE!!

(As the audience's cheering dies down to low levels, the hosts speak. The S.C: A.E. letters light up back to red.)

**Sonny: **Okay! Welcome to the Comeback Special, ladies and gents! Boy, we have an exciting list of things to present and show and we have FAMOUS guest stars starring in this special!!

**Kevin: **But first, I can't see the famous glass desk of where we used to sit behind! Where is it?!

(The giant spotlight then moves to point it at the centre of the stage.)

**Kevin: **Oh... (Laughs) Sorry!

(The audience laughs a bit then Sonny and Kevin walk to the long, glass desk at the centre of the stage. The whole set lights up. The giant LCD screens that were placed on the wall now switch on, to focus onto Sonny and Kevin.)

**Sonny: **Greetings all to the people who were invited to this SPECIAL COMEBACK EPISODE!

**Kevin: **And I want to thank the executive producers for wanting us back in the show! You don't know how long we wanted to be back in the show!

**Sonny: **Yeah, our hosting duties on other shows might've been great. But then, we wanted to have a slice of this show back!

**Kevin: **And we have! Now, onto the next topic of the agenda we have re-united with our original crew back. SO, let's invite them back to this set! The first of our original crew, who was a dear person that was a co-host for this show until we moved on for a short time. Let's give it up, for...OTIS J. STEWART!!

(The audience cheers out loud as Otis comes out from another door, and walks to the set placed in the centre. There, Sonny and Kevin shake hands with Otis.)

**Kevin: **(as Otis sits down next to Kevin) So, Otis. I heard things haven't been going well as main anchorman for this show am I right?

**Otis: **Oh, you bet! There's so much news to report out but I can't do it as fast as I can! Also, my new co-host was in a car accident...

(Audience gasps)

**Otis: **Apparently, she crashed right into a large tree while avoiding a truck full of ketchup, which rammed into a HAMBURGER restaurant!

(Rim-shot; the audience laughs out loud shortly, unaware that he is actually serious about this.)

**Kevin: **Well, I hope she's okay from the wreck.

**Otis: **(nods)

**Kevin: **Well, before we even get to the special guests segment, we give you...THE NEWS!

**Sonny: **The pre-season of ACHL has been started already! The Konoha Stealths start off their pre-season with a record of 1-1-1, with them losing to the Springfield Pigs in overtime, 3-2. The new roster of the Konoha team has now over 10 people who are rookies that finished hockey camp before pre-season started. One of these rookies, Konohamaru, is an example of how young these players are.

**Kevin: **ACFL's 2008-2009 season has already been started, and so far, the three-time Grey Supers champions the Eyeshield 21s have dropped a game against the New New York Megas. Last season, the Eyeshield team won a perfect season of 16 games and were about one Grey Super win to make it a 17-0 record, but ultimately lost it to the Florida Magic...by three points. The last team to hold a 17-0 record was the 1972 Springfield Pigskins, and it's been 36 years from now that this team holds the record. Eyeshield 21s now hold a record of 2-1.

**Sonny: **The World Championships have almost arrived for the MCALB! So far, the Division Title went to the All-Red League East baseball team, the Boston Red Hats. The Wild Card went to the New York Yappers, who are also an All-Red League East team. Home Field Advantage for the All-Red League was clinched by the Tokyo Dragons, an All-Red League West team.

**Kevin: **So far, for the All-Blue League teams...Team Mugiwaras clinch a Playoff Spot, and so did the FMA team. Card Captor Crew had clinched the ABL Home Field Advantage, but we're not sure which team has won the Division Title yet. Stay tuned for more baseball action, as the ARDS begins with the Red Hats facing the Toronto Crossfires this Tuesday here on ESPN/TSN's Anime-Cartoon Feed!

**Sonny: **Okay, when we come back...more news and introducing the last two original news crew members we have on the show! STAY TUNED!

(Audience cheers and applauds)

**Announcer (for TV broadcasts): **This Comeback Special is brought to you by, Maxwell House. "Bad to the first drop!" and by, Dell. "Yours is there...soon."

* * *

(First commercial plays)

**Commercial Announcer: **This Sunday, it will be the second race for the Championship Run of the ACSCAR! Starting at 1:30 pm, all 43 drivers will race the 300 lap Dimmsdale 500, and it'll be HUGE!

(Shots of sports cars racing)

**Commercial Announcer: **The Dimmsdale 500, starting this Sunday at the Dimmsdale Speedway! BE THERE.

(Second commercial plays)

**Commercial Announcer #2: **The new generations of pagers have arrived! Introducing the new Global Mailer from Page-Com! This pager is no ordinary pager; it has a very new feature that lets you send text messages...with the VIRTUAL PAD!

(Cut to Billy and Irwin demonstrating this product.)

**Billy: **Hey Irwin! I'm gonna send you a message with this!

**Irwin: **Okay, yo!

(Billy then heads off one block away from Irwin. Some seconds later, Irwin's Global Mailer rings. He pushes the button to reveal the message.)

**Irwin: **(reading) Heey 1rwin. R u readin' dis m3ssg3 r1gh7 n0w...werd!

(Irwin faces the camera.)

**Irwin: **(weird look on his face)...yo?

**Commercial Announcer #2: **The new Global Mailer from Page-Com! Only available at your nearest wireless communications dealer!

* * *

**Announcer (for TV broadcasts): **This S.C: A.E. comeback special has been brought to you by, Canadian Tire. "For days like yesterday..."

**Sonny: **(at the set with Kevin and Otis) ALRIGHT! We're back from the break, ladies and gents and we're now going to introduce ANOTHER original crew member who was with us before! Does anybody know whose voice is this?!

(Sound clip plays)

**Unknown: **IT'S RAINING HELL!

(Most of the live audience answers "Ollie Williams".)

**Sonny: **Heh-heh. Did you guys answer Ollie Williams? If so, then you are WRONG! Our second original crew member is a meteorologist who _sounds _like him! Give it up for...JAMIE OSCAR!

(LCD screens cut from focusing on the three anchormen, to the meteorologist himself.)

**Jamie: **WHAT'S UP, PEOPLE?!

(Audience laughs)

**Sonny: **Jamie, where are you?

**Jamie: **NEW ORLEANS!

**Sonny: **OH GOOD! AND WHY??

**Jamie: **COVERING HURRICANE!

**Sonny: **Which hurricane?

**Jamie: **HURRICANE SHELBY!

**Sonny: **How's the situation over there?

**Jamie: **WORSE!

(Suddenly a cow blown in the storm takes out Jamie and the camera crew. The LCD screens go static, and the audience gasps and screams in shock. Then, silence.)

**Kevin: **JAMIE! JAMIE! YOU THERE?!

(Still, there's static.)

**Kevin: **JAMIE! PICK UP, PICK UP!!

(Static again, then the LCD screens shut off.)

**Kevin: **Well, it's sad to say...but, I think he's—he's...

**Sonny: **(a la Jerry Lewis) PUSHING UP DAY-SIES!

(Sonny and Kevin cry and put their heads down on the desk, still crying. Otis comforts them by patting them on the back gently.)

**Otis: **(with headset on) There, there. It's okay...NOW.

**Jamie: **(out of nowhere) DID SOMEONE SAY I WAS...DEAD??

(Audience gasps in disbelief)

**Sonny: **(lifts up head) JAMIE...IS THAT _YOU_??

**Kevin: **(lifts up head as well) _REALLY?_

**Jamie: **REALLY REALLY! Here I am!

(The second door at the left of the stage opens, and Jamie comes out of that door. The audience cheers and applauds wildly as he waving at the crowd while walking to the desk.)

**Sonny and Kevin: **Aw, Jamie it's good to be back here! (They hug him)

**Jamie: **Ah well, don't get too personal alright?

**Sonny: **Yeah, well...never leave us like that alright?

**Jamie: **Sure thing, man!

(Sonny, Kevin, and Otis sit in their respective seats while Jamie advances toward a big screen HDTV, showing weather across the countries nearby.)

**Sonny: **So, Jamie, what's the weather for todays and tomorrow's sports events?

**Jamie: **Well, with this latest advancement of weather prediction system, I can say that for tonight we have beautiful skies over at our location with a nice temperature of 16 degrees Celsius. A block away, the Newman Blue Arena is hosting the ACBA Draft right now, but I think you can catch it on TSN A/C! Now, for tomorrow there's going to be so many sports events happening but I'll lower it to important terms. The Red Suns Grand Prix 300 over at Mt. Higurashi will start at 12:00 pm, but the weather conditions have been severe due to amounts of snowstorms and other abnormalities.

**Sonny: **Boy, they're gonna have to go through that, right?

**Jamie: **Yeah, I guess. And for tomorrow, the MLYB pre-season starts with the South Park team battling against the Townsville Royals. The conditions over there will be perfectly fine, and the temperature will be about 25 degrees over there. Just hope there won't be a 60 chance of villains ruining the baseball match.

**Kevin: **I agree. Thanks for the weather, Jamie!

**Jamie: **No problems!

**Kevin: **Alright, we'll be back with the introduction of the LAST original news crew member...right AFTER THE BREAK!

(Audience applauds and cheers loudly as AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" plays)

**Announcer (for TV): **This Comeback Special has been brought to you, by: Midas. "Don't trust the Midas touch!"

* * *

(Six 15-second and one 30-second commercial plays, in no order)

* * *

**Sonny: **Hey, we're back with the news gents! And now, here's Kevin to introduce the THIRD and LAST original news crew member!

**Kevin: **WEIGHING IN AT 190 LBS., STANDING GLORILY AT 6' 2", THIS MAN CAN GIVE YOU UP-TO-DATE ON ANY SCORES AND DEVELOPMENT...FROM THE SPOT HE'S IN WHERE THE SPORTS EVENT TAKES PLACE! IF YOU CAN FIND A MAN WHO DOES THE SAME THING, YOU'LL REGRET IT FOR THAT MAN IIIIISS...MISTEEERRRRRRRRRR...WILLIAMS!!

(And in just a second, the door used by guests and other staff bursts into pieces as the fog machine reveals a shadow of a very muscular guy. But after the fog dissipates, we see a youthful man who actually hasn't had a very muscular build, but still fit enough. The audience cheers out loud wildly as Michael advances to the desk set. John Cena's theme song plays as the whole sequence goes.)

**Sonny: **Hey Mike, what up?

(Sonny and Mike hug and shake hands and same with Kevin.)

**Kevin: **(Mike sits down next to him) So, Mike...how's life going for you at the S.C: A.E. while we were gone?

**Mike: **Well, you could say it was good... (Winks)

(Audience chuckles)

**Kevin: **No, really! Did anything interesting happen to you?

**Mike: **Well, I remember being the live sports-caster for the 2008 Summer Animation Olympics over at Beijing. Of course, I got to meet with some athletes from several animes/mangas and cartoons.

**Kevin: **Did anything bad happen to you over there?

**Mike: **Well, nothing bad ever happened...EXCEPT I GOT MUGGED!

(Audience gasps)

**Kevin: **You got mugged by whom?

**Mike: **I got mugged by Chinese gangsters, or—I don't know! They took all of my money and credit cards!

**Kevin: **Oh dear! I hope you cancelled out your credit card services!

**Mike: **I did, glad that I still had my cell-phone otherwise these guys would've taken my fame away...literally!

(The audience laughs)

**Kevin: **Well, we'll see you tomorrow for the new episode of Sports Centre!

**Mike: **Sure, dude!

**Sonny: **Alright! In just a few moments, we'll have the special guests here on this Comeback Special and it's a BIG line-up! Don't go away, we'll be right back after this!

(Audience applauds and cheers loudly)

**Announcer (for TV): **This S.C.: A.E. has been brought to you by, Coors Light. "The Silver Needle!"

* * *

(Five 15-second and five 30-second commercials play)

* * *

**Announcer: **This Sports Centre: A.E. has been brought to you by, Budweiser. "The queen of beers!"

**Kevin: **Hello sports fans and welcome back! We've just reached our special guests segment, and before the break we've talked about how BIG the line-up of stars is. So, let's start this segment off with the first guests!

**Sonny: **Okay, so our first guests for this show are two co-ordinators from a particular GUNDAM series. One was the main character of the show, and another was the main character of the sequel to the show...respectively! If you can guess right, then here they are! GIVE IT UP FOR...KIRA YAMATO AND SHINN ASUKA FROM GUNDAM SEED AND GUNDAM SEED: DESTINY!!

(At that moment, Kira and Shinn walk out from the door-less entrance with the spotlight focusing on them. The song "Ignited" by T.M. Revolution comes on, as the audience and fangirls cheer out loud as they approach the desk set. Sonny and Kevin walk to them and they shake hands with the special guests. After that, they all sit down and the song ends.)

(Kira and Shinn sit down next to Sonny and Kevin.)

**Kevin: **So...Kira and Shinn—I hope you knew where our Comeback Special was taking place here.

**Shinn: **Oh, we found the location alright, but I HAD TO GIVE THE VALET A TIP TO PARK MY GUNDAM!!

**Kira: **SAME HERE!

**Kevin: **(audience laughs) well, anyway how's life going for you two after the second Bloody Valentine war? I assume there's no hard feelings to each other, am I right?

**Kira: **Now that you said it, yeah...after the second war I was now promoted to ZAFT commander—and now I have more good news. Next week, I'm going to be married to the Chairwoman of P.L.A.N.Ts!

**Shinn: **WAIT! You mean?

**Kira: **Yep! That's right; I'm going to be married to Lacus Clyne...my first true love!

(Audience gasps out loud while the fangirls cheer)

**Sonny: **My GOODNESS! So, after speculation and rumours by the media you guys have confessed your TRUE LOVE!

**Kira: **Mm-hmm, that's right! We've been in love since, like what? The original series?

**Shinn: **Hey! I also got news for the people—I'm engaged to my love as well...Lunamaria Hawke!

**Sonny and Kevin: **Mm-hmm...that's great...

**Shinn: **(angry) WHAT?! So everyone just focuses on that guy sitting next to me because of HIS love interest?!

**Kira: **How is it MY problem? I had to sweep in for 30 episodes to prevail my MAIN CHARACTER status!

**Shinn: **YOU SON OF A--!

(All of a sudden, Kira and Shinn start fighting over this. Sonny and Kevin start sweat-dropping right away, and the crowd goes wild over this.)

**Sonny: **Oh boy...I apologize for the O.O.C.-ness between these two.

**Kevin: **Yeah, this fight is going nowhere!

(Five seconds later, Lacus and Luna walk up to the stage, and approach the fight.)

**Luna: **(bashes Shinn on the head) BAD BOY! STOP HITTING ON THE ULTIMATE CO-ORDINATOR!

**Lacus: **(Pulls on Kira's ear hard) Vice versa!

**Shinn and Kira: **(at the same time) Ouch!

**Luna: **You know better than trying to kill the main character of the first series, Shinn! (She then whispers at his ear) And you know I'll let you make love to me after the party...

**Shinn: **(hearing this) Ooh... (Blushes like mad)

(Audience goes "WOOO!" at that moment.)

**Luna: **Okay! Let's go, Lacus!

(Lacus and Luna leave the stage. Meanwhile, Athrun and Cagalli are sitting at the front row of the seats.)

**Athrun: **That served him right for fighting my best friend...

**Cagalli: **(gives a stern look at him)

(Back to the stage...)

**Sonny: **(Shinn and Kira sit back down) Well, guys I'm sorry but we don't enough time left for you but good luck at the NEW MOVIE!

**Kira and Shinn: **Oh, thanks! Bye, guys!

**Sonny and Kevin: **Bye!

(Audience cheers and applauds wildly as Kira and Shinn walk back to the same door they left from, leaving the stage.)

**Kevin: **Well, there you have it--two co-ordinators who have some rivarly between them...which may never be solved! Next up, Naruto and the gang...straight ahead after this!

**Announcer: **This Sports Centre has been brought to you by, Red Bull. "Red Bull gives you FAKE wings!"

* * *

(Nine 30-second commercials air)

* * *

**Sonny: **And we're back! Our second special guest in the line-up is a very talented boy who mastered the Rasengan and has a demon fox trapped in him! Yes, it's UZUMAKI NARUTO from Konoha!! Give...it...up!

(Audience cheers and applauds very loudly as Naruto makes his way through the door as "Hero's Come Back" plays. Naruto meets up with the anchormen and sit next to them.)

**Kevin: **Hey, Naruto! What's up?

**Naruto: **It's pretty fine being out there--thanks for inviting me!

**Kevin: **By the way, man...we brought you over 400 BOXES of ramen--because the manga reached OVER 400 CHAPTERS! CONGRATS!

**Naruto: **(heart eyes and drooling) Mmm...ramen!

(Audience chuckles)

**Kevin: **Anyway, where are your friends and others? Did you invite them??

**Naruto: **Yeah, well...um--I _did _invite some of them, but they're all sitting at the front rows of the very large crowd!

(We focus at the Naruto: Shippuden gang at the front rows.)

**Sakura: **(sitting next to Sasuke, angry) DAMN Naruto...he forgot to bring us the backstage passes!

**Sasuke: **Hn. I enjoy being at the back row of these stands.

**Sakura: **But look on the good side, I get to sit next to _you_ Sasuke-kun!

**Sasuke: **Whatever...

(Inner Sasuke shows up)

**Inner Sasuke: **_WHAT?! SHE LOVED YOU SINCE THE FIRST PART OF THE SERIES, AND YOU'RE STILL REJECTING HER?! BOY, GO WIN HER HEART--NOW!!_

(Inner Sasuke's fists burn angrily. Sasuke now did what his Inner told him to do, and he puts his right hand on Sakura's left lap.)

**Sakura: **(looks at Sasuke's hand on her lap and blushes) _Oh Kami! Sasuke-kun is putting his hand on my lap! What should I do?..._

(Inner Sakura suddenly appears)

**Inner Sakura: **_SHANNARO! SASUKE-KUN'S NOW LISTENING TO US AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! NOW, KISS HIM AND--_

**Sakura: **(communicating to her Inner by thought) _WAIT! Only until after the party, then I could take him...and his VIRGINITY.  
_

**Inner Sakura: **_NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! (Laughs evilly)_

(Returning to Sakura and Sasuke, his hand still on her lap except both him and her are blushing wildly.)

**Sakura: **(to herself) Oh boy, this is gonna be soo awkward...

(Back at the stage set...)

**Sonny: **So, Naruto any development recently for the story?

**Naruto: **Yeah, um...I still go under new training for new techniques and such but wait until I use them when I battle the Akatsuki!

**Sonny: **But you're still using the Rasengan, am I right?

**Naruto: **Sure, why not? (Grins)

**Kevin: **Well, we hope to see you in the next chapter (or episode) when you actually face the Akatsuki!

**Naruto: **Sure thing, guys!

(Audience applauds and cheers very loudly as Naruto leaves the stage, waving at the crowd and giving encouragement words to them.)

**Sonny: **Alright, we've seen the guys from Gundam Seed/Destiny and now, Uzumaki Naruto. But that's not all, folks! Stay tuned for more special guests, coming your way here at the Comeback Special!

(Audience cheers more as "Boom" by Royce Da 5'9 plays.)

**Announcer: **This Comeback Special has been brought to you by, the ACSN--Anime Cartoon Sports Network! To order, please call your local cable or satellite provider TODAY!

* * *

**Commercial Announcer: **And now, here's the exclusive clips of interviews to the original hosts of S.C: A.E.!

(Clip plays to Sonny and Kevin being interviewed by the media sources)

**Interviewer: **Look at you guys, the best there ever is on the high-def television set!

**Sonny: **Why thank you, holmes!

**Interviewer: **So, here's the first question: _how _did you guys get the jobs here?

**Kevin: **Oh, that's pretty explainable, dude! The partnership between me and Sonny was so strong in the business of newscasting, the #1 sports network corporation decided to hire us guys. Still, nothing can ever seperate our partenership even with this bold and quick move!

(Next clip plays)

**Interviewer: **While you fine anchormen report sports news from around the globe of cartoon/anime animation, did you guys get hurt doing these reports?

**Sonny: **Oh yeah, several times we DO get hurt a lot covering each and every sports report there is.

**Kevin: **Once, a hoarde of NaruSaku fans tried to kill us because we attacked one of them from a previous episode of the show and spewed very nasty comments at their fandom.

**Interviewer: **Ooh, pretty much looks bad there don't you think?

**Sonny and Kevin: **(laughing) Yeah--WE DO!!

(Clips then end)

**Commercial Announcer: **That's it for now--stay tuned for more highlights like these, here on ESPN/TSN's Anime/Cartoon Channel!

(Five 30-second commercials then play.)

* * *

**Announcer:** This live broadcast has been brought to you, by--Staples Business Depot. "That was hard!"

**Kevin: **Hey, guys. We are back and loaded, as we now turn to our next special guests of this show! Our next special guests for this show will be a 17-year-old boy who would dream to become the next Pirate King, next to Gol D. Roger. Together, with his dearly beloved nakama they will find the biggest hidden treasure ever hidden at all--THE ONE PIECE! Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you...THE STRAW HAT PIRATE CREW!

(Audience cheers very wildly as the Straw Hats make their way to the studio set on the stage through the door. "We Are" begins playing, and Luffy jumps for joy as he feels pretty proud to be here. This also attracted the fangirls of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji.)

**Kevin: **Welcome, STRAW HATS!

(Kevin then gets up to shake hands with the crew. Same thing with Sonny.)

**Sonny: **(the Straw Hats sit down next to him and Kevin) Hey Luffy 'n the gang, I see you have shown up for this special episode.

**Luffy: **Like, YEAH. It's been a while since I guest starred here on this show! In fact, I almost forgot that time until I suddenly remembered it when you guys gave us invitations.

**Kevin and Sonny: **Right, right.

**Kevin: **So you guys still haven't found the greatest treasure of all...THE ONE PIECE?

**Straw Hats: **(shaking their heads in shame)

**Kevin: **Oh, don't feel bad guys! After all these things you people went through, you still were determined and had the courage to find the missing treasure.

**Luffy: **Yeah, you're right! We _are _nakama after all, and we can still go through more adventures AND finally finding the lost treasure--TO BECOME THE NEW PIRATE KING!

**Kevin: **Alright! Way to go, Luffy! Here's the second question: how does it feel when FUNimation took control of the English dub for your show?

**Luffy: **I suppose it's alright, I guess. It's slightly better than what the last company did to us...(Shudders)

**Zoro: **But they still keep my changed name of Zolo...

**Sanji: **And they still won't return the cigarette back. At least it's good news that I don't have to suck a lolipop for every episode!

**Sonny: **Yes there may be upsides and downsides to the new English dub, but it's still okay for the fans to watch in North America.

**Straw Hats: **AGREED!

**Kevin: **Well, I guess that's the time we have for now. But I have a final question that may be directed for ALL of you nakamas!

**Straw Hats: **Seriously?!

**Kevin: **Seriously. How do you feel about starring in several fanart and doujin drawings by one of the greatest manga-ka artists on deviantART, the G0069--or GARTH SQUAIR??

**Luffy: **Well, I gotta admit but he really drew all of us beautiful and nice!

**Zoro: **I gotta say the same thing, too. He is an EXCELLENT artist!

**Nami, Sanji, and Usopp: **SAME HERE!

**Sonny: **Wow, the response is overwhelming!

**Kevin: **Okay, I guess that's all the time! See ya on the next chapter, guys!

**Straw Hats: **SEE YA!

(Audience cheers and claps out loud wildly, as the Straw Hats exit the stage.)

**Kevin: **Wow, that was the best part of the segment! When we will return, we will have MORE guest stars coming in...so stay tuned!!

(Audience still goes wild as Sweet's "Love is like Oxygen" plays.)

**Announcer: **Closed captioning for this live broadcast has been brought to you by, Subway. "EAT FLESH!"

* * *

(Three 90-second commercials and three 30-second commercials play)

* * *

**Sonny: **Weeeee're...BACK!! And now, our next guests coming for this show are two Soul Reapers who fight to prevent chaos from spreading all over the Earth! Yes, give it up for...KUROSAKI ICHIGO AND KUCHIKI RUKIA--FROM BLEACH!

(Audience cheers out loud and applauds as Ichigo and Rukia come through the door-less entrance as the first opening theme from Bleach plays. Ichi and Ruki wave wave at the crowd as they approach the studio set on the stage.)

**Kevin and Sonny: **(coming up to them to shake hands with them) Greetings, greetings. Welcome to the show.

(Audience cheering and applause dies down as Ichigo and Rukia sit down next to them.)

**Sonny: **So, we have the two famous, main characters from a famous manga/anime made by Tite Kubo! How's things going for you lately, guys?

**Ichigo: **Well, I can tell you that I have yet to re-rescue Orihime from that bastard known as Ulquiorra Schiffer.

**Rukia: **And I have freed Kaien from Aaroniero in an intense battle. Though I must say that my injuries and wounds are severe, I have been fully recovered thanks to the reinforcements of the Soul Society.

**Sonny: **That is why you guys had all this to appear on our show right?

**Rukia: **...Correct.

**Kevin: **According to the fans of the series, most of these fans are IchiRuki supporters.

**Ichigo: **And what is that?

**Kevin: **These people thought you and Rukia were a couple together.

**Ichigo and Rukia: **(sweatdrop and blush madly) TOGETHER?!

**Kevin: **Yeah, together. As I was saying, these people supported the pairing based on you alongside with NaruSaku. Is that true?

**Ichigo: **Well, um--considering how many fans there are...yes.

**Kevin:** (grumbles) Damn those bastards...

(Audience laughs)

**Sonny: **Yeah, um I'm a fan of the IchiRuki pairing but also with SasuSaku, NaruHina, and KiraLacus. I'm one of these fans who think these pairings up.

**Ichigo: **Hm, well I see...

**Kevin:** So how long have you two been together, I don't mean as partners I mean as "soul" mates??

**Rukia:** Umm let's see, we had been together for two three years now. We decided we get married this weekend in Canada--

**Audience member: **WHOOO! CANADA!!

**Rukia: **As I was saying, we're getting married in Canada and we're gonna go back to Japan for our two-week honeymoon.

**Sonny: **Wow, that's pretty amazing. As one of the anchors of this show on the behalf of Sports Centre and staff members, we congratulate you and hope you will live of your dreams.

**Ichigo and Rukia: **Thanks, and we have to go now to get prepared. But thank you for inviting us on this wonderful show...we'll see you on a new episode of this when we have KIDS!

**Sonny and Kevin: **Okay then. Best wishes!

**Ichigo and Rukia: **So long!

(Both Sonny and Kevin wave goodbye and give them gifts and presents of the departing and marriage. The audience cheers and woos as they leave the stage.)

**Sonny: **Well, that's that! When we come back it'll be the SIMPSON family...and after that, the GRIFFIN family! Stay TUNED!

(The audience goes wild and throwing cheers at them while "Rock 'n Roll Train" by AC/DC is playing.)

**Announcer: **This COMEBACK SPECIAL has brought to you by...the Double-Deluxe Triple Patty with Extra Sides--THE MACINATOR! McDonald's..."Ba-dup-ba-ba-ba...IT'S (BLEEP!) DON'T EAT IT!"

* * *

(Six 30-second commercials play)

* * *

**Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. has been sponsored by...the new Molson Canadian Dry. It's honey-flavoured, with a hint of VANILLA! Now available at your local beer store!

**Kevin: **Welcome back, ladies and germs! Now, we had Homer Simpson on the show before...now, we have the ENTIRE SIMPSON FAMILY (Including Grampa Simpson)!!

(The audience cheers and applauds very wildly as the whole Simpson family comes on the stage, and they all sit down next to Sonny and Kevin at the studio set with The Simpsons theme playing.)

**Kevin: **Okay, welcome Simpsons on this SPECIAL! So, Homer how does it feel to come back here?

**Homer: **Well...where's the donuts?

**Kevin: **...It's in our staff room.

**Homer: **Ooh...

**Kevin: **We even have CHOCOLATE SWISS ROLLS!

**Homer: **(suddenly vanishes off) WOO HOO!!

**Kevin: **(sweatdrop) OK, then...let's continue, shall we? So, Lisa how old are you now?

**Lisa: **I'm still 8 still years, old you know.

**Sonny: **HEY, WAIT A MINUTE...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE?

**Lisa: **Why not?

**Sonny: **It's like your show ran for about 19 YEARS. How can you still be 8? You should be 27 by now, and Bart should be 29, Maggie should be 19, and Marge and Homer should be in their 50s!

**The whole Simpson family: **...NO COMMENT.

**Sonny: **Okay, then. So where is Grampa? I thought you guys invited him!

**Homer: **(coming back from the room) Marge, where's Dad?

**Marge: **Did you leave him at the gas station near the studio?

(Meanwhile, Abe Simpson is at the gas station.)

**Abe: **WHERE AM I? AND HOW DID I GET HERE?!

(We go back to the studio set.)

**Kevin: **Well since you guys never change, there is nothing to talk about any how. But you guys can enjoy the buffet we asked to be catered at the party! Be there or be square!

**Simpson family: **OKAY! SEE YA!

(The audience cheers out loud and clap loudly, as the family leave the stage through the door.)

**Sonny: **WOW, that was the famous Simpson family here on the COMEBACK SPECIAL! When we come back, we'll have the Griffin family from Family Guy right after this! STAY TUNED!

(Audience cheers wildly as "Through the Fire and the Flames" by Dragonforce plays.)

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, people but we'll be continuing this fic through PART II! Stay tuned next week!


	2. Part II

**A/N: **Part II of the COMEBACK SPECIAL. And the disclaimer is same, as from before.

* * *

(After the commercial breaks end, the cameras focus at Sonny.)

**Sonny: **Hello fans, and welcome back to the special. The time's now 8:55 PM, and now joining the show we have our next guests who are also a famous cartoon family ever to be known on the FOX networks! No, we're not talking about the Hill family but the GRIFFIN family! So, give it up for Peter Griffin and his family!

(Audience cheers and applauds out loud, but no one comes through the door.)

**Sonny: **Uh-oh, people! I don't think they really ARE coming to this, I--

(Cellphone rings 5x. Sonny gets out his Sony Walkman W890, and dials in.)

**Sonny: **Hello? What? REALLY? OH, FOR--! GEEZ... OKAY. OKAY. IT'S ALRIGHT, THEN. Goodbye.

(Sonny hangs up the call.)

**Sonny: **I'm sorry to say folks, but the Griffin family will not be here. I've just recieved word that the Griffins are lost, due to the sheer retarded capabilities of Peter.

(Cutscene)

**Peter: **Ah, there we are! I think this is where they are.

**Lois: **Peter, you idiot! That's not where the event is, this is ALASKA!

(Camera zooms out to reveal that the Griffins are INDEED, in the wrong place at the wrong time.)

**Peter: **Aw, crap. I shouldn't have trusted my GPS that was made from a country that makes crappy products!

(Peter then throws his shoddy GPS into a chilly lake, and the GPS explodes like dynamite.)

**Peter: **DAMN IT. Should've refunded it...

(End cutscene, back to where Sonny and Kevin are.)

**Kevin: **Well, we're not gonna have much more time with the special guest segment so let's end this now and go to our...TOP TEN LIST!

(Audience cheers and applauds really loudly and wildly.)

**Kevin: **Alright, our Top Ten List is based on the BIGGEST MOMENTS OF ACHL HOCKEY! Starting on #10, the 1967 ACHL Cup Finals as the Konoha Strikers won the cup...over 40 YEARS ever since!

**Sonny: **And now, on #9 we have the 1989 ACHL game when the Pigs took on the Quahog Chowders! The game ended in a tie, which then lead to an AMAZINGLY LONG OVERTIME (AND SHOOTOUT). It was the longest of the record with the OT/SO at a time of 3 hours and 30 minutes. Surely, the crowd must've been gone but NO, they kept WATCHING AND CHEERING. But then the Pigs won it, finally.

**Kevin: **Here is #8, when the Dimmsdale team fought against the Townsville team in the 1998 ACHL Semi-Finals! There was a HUGE, HUGE RECORD of 40 fights in a row. Three players were seriously injured, but the instigators who started these big fights got suspended and humiliated by the officials! Shame on these two, why can't they get together?

**Otis: **We now head to #7, when the New York Ninja Turtles team won the cup in 1954. Unfortunately, one of the Ninja Turtles teams dirtied the cup with a greasy slice of pepperoni pizza on the bowl piece. As a result, it would take the Turtles 50 YEARS to win back what's theirs. SO many attempts, so big of a time frame.

**Sonny: **#6 is on, and going as the Burnaby Islanders have won their first Cup Finals in 2004. But who cares about them, anyway? Kevin, do you have the number five ready?

**Kevin: **Well, here's the TOP 5 with number five here! Number five is when the Bikini Bottom Anchors leapt over the InuYasha team. In the last seconds of the game, with the score tied Spongebob gets a slapshot through the body, and INTO THE NET!! That took place THREE YEARS AGO, and it still was a pretty memorable one as well.

**Otis: **Here, for #4 on the list is the 2007-2008 ACHL Season! The last season of hockey was notably famous for the Rickrolling that took place around nine arenas in 86 games. According to the stats, over 100,000 people got Rick Rolled in the arena while at these hockey games in between periods 2 and 3! Wow, that adds up to the total number of people getting Rickrolled!

**Sonny: **That "never let me down", the Rick Astley and his song. Anywaay, we've reached the Top Three of the BIGGEST MOMENTS of ACHL Hockey. For #3, it was the BIGGEST MOMENT in the Game 4 of the 2003 ACHL Cup Finals with the Arlington Texans against the Quahog Chowders. Defenseman Bobby Hill kicked center Chris Grffin in the groin with his skate. Chris Griffin did not wore the cup properly, and as a result he suffered big amounts of pain down there! OUCH. But the ACHL decided to punish Bobby for what he did to Chris.

**Kevin: **Before we get to the #1 of the list, here's NUMBER TWO! Number two is when the 1976 Beavers battled against the Homestar Runners in the Cup Finals. It was the dumbest, longest battle but it paid off! The Homestar Runners, the first expansion team in the Leagues, won the Great Cup Battle of '76! WHOO!!

**Sonny: **And now, the moment you've been waiting for...THE NUMBER ONE BIGGEST MOMENT IN THE HISTORY OF ACHL HOCKEY! Number one is, when the Montreal Mavericks won the ACHL Cup Finals...24 TIMES! A young boy who says thing twice had contributed to the wins...and that's it for your Top Ten list.

(Audience cheers and claps loudly.)

**Kevin: **Okay, we now have the GREAT, ULTIMATE S.C. coming right at ya! What else do I have to say? ROLL IT!

* * *

(Ultimate S.C. plays to the song of AC/DC's most famous and memorable hit, Back In Black. The song starts with the transitional themes timing with the start of the song, then the tune plays. The first clip plays, as the two anchormen for the show dance to the tune. Then the vocals go off.)

_Back in black  
I hit the sack  
It's been too long I'm glad to be back  
Yes, I'm let loose  
From the noose  
That's kept me hanging around  
I've been looking at the sky  
and it's gettin' me high  
Forget the hearse 'cause I never die  
I got nine lives  
Cats eyes  
Cruisin' every woman, never wonderin' why_

(As the song plays, a 2-second transition plays then we see the next clip shows Bugs Bunny getting chased by Elmer Fudd in a Terry Fox Marathon. Next, we see Kurosaki Ichigo taking a big hit for his team in the AFL. Then it shows it in slow motion. The third clip plays, as muscular figures of Spongebob and Patrick are wrestling each other in some sort of Olympics, until their pants rip off. Chorus goes.)

_'Cause I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back  
Yes, I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black _

(As the chorus goes, 3-second transitions play then we see cheerleaders at basketball games dancing in front of the people at the seats. The next clip plays, as Timmy Turner spiked 300 volleyballs with the help of his Fairy GodParents.)

_Back in the back  
Of a Cadillac  
Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack  
Yes, I'm in a bang  
With a gang  
They've got to catch me if they want me to hang  
Cause I'm back on the track  
And I'm beatin' the flack  
Nobody's gonna get me on another rap  
So look at me now  
I'm just makin' my play  
Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way _

(As the lyrics continue, the Planet Express crew gets gold medals at the 2008 Summer Animation Olympics and Bender accidently melts off his gold medal with his fiery belch. Bender now looks sad, as Fry laughs on. Next clip, we see Sonny getting a pie in the face sitting next to Kevin at the old studio set on April Fool's Day. Kevin chuckles, as the person who threw the pie was none other than Krusty the Clown. Slow-motion for that. Chorus goes off again.)

_'Cause I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black _

(The Ultimate S.C. transitions play, as the chorus goes. Then came the long solo, as hundreds of thousands of people gather at the final game being taken at the old Yapper Stadium. The game goes, as one-by-one the batters had the homeruns per inning and the away team gets shocked at the team's suddenly excellent performance. 5-second Ultimate S.C. transition. We then see the Bleach team at the 2008 Summer Animation Olympics, as Kon gets accidently squashed by the whole cast after tripping on the ground. Chorus again.)

_Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, Yes I'm back  
Well, I'm back, back  
Well I'm back in black  
Yes I'm back in black _

(This time, the second chorus times in with the transitional effects then the bridge section is heard.)

_Hooo yeah!  
Ohh yeah  
Yes I am  
Oooh yeah, yeah Oh yeah  
Back in now _

(Several very short clips play as the section goes, with ACSCARS crashing into each other in a Big One, and sports players being injured by objects hitting them.)

_Well I'm back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back, I'm back  
Back  
Back in black  
Yes, I'm back in black!!  
_

(The last section of vocals play, after a 3-second Ultimate S.C. transitional effect plays. This time, the fireworks shoot out as lots of people dance, do silly things, and cheer for their teams. After that, the outro begins.)

_Out of the sack!! _

(As the end of the song plays, Sonny and Kevin are seen dancing on the glass desk at the studio set and both fall at the same time. Ultimate S.C. ends.)

* * *

(Audience cheers out loud wildly, as the cameras go back to focusing at Kevin and Sonny.)

**Kevin: **We'll be right back after this, guys and gals!

**Sonny: **YEAH!

(Audience continues to cheer and applaud wildly, as another AC/DC song plays through the giant speakers of the giant outdoor theatre.)

**Announcer: **This S.C: A.E. has been brought to you by, Intel. "Leap Behind!"

* * *

(Five 30-second commrcials play.)

* * *

(After the breaks, the cameras focus on the standing Sonny and Kevin at the middle of the stage.

**Sonny: **Well, it looks like it's time for this show to end, ladies and gentlemen!

(The audience groans in disappointment.)

**Kevin: **But don't worry, our executive producers have decided to extend our contracts so that WE can provide you with the sports news!

**Sonny: **And don't forget to tune in on the new S.C: A.E.! Starting at our old time-slots, of course.

(Audience cheers and applauds very wildly.)

**Sonny: **By the way, we didn't want to end this broadcast with that typical, boring conclusion...so we decided to conclude this show--WITH A BANG!

**Kevin: **Here's a song for you guys; it's a late '70s rock classic!

(Immediately after Kevin says this, "Raise A Little Hell" by Trooper plays.)

**Sonny and Kevin: **Come on, people! Let's sing this!

(The whole audience stands up and participate.)

**Sonny and Kevin: **_Raise a little hell, Raise a little hell, Raise a little hell! Raise a little hell , raise a little hell, raise a little hell! _

(As soon as the guitar slide and drums are played, the whole theatre wall suddenly transforms. There, the giant S.C: A.E. letters disappear through the ground, and they get replaced with the Teen Titans dancing on the raised platform. The two giant LCD screens disappear, only to be replaced by Beavis and Butthead dancing at the top of the wall on one side, and Stan Smith's family dancing on the other side at the top of the wall.)

**Sonny and Kevin: **_Raise a little hell, Raise a little hell, Raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, Raise a little hell, Raise a little hell!_

**Sonny: **_If you don't like what you got, why don't you change it? If your world is all screwed up, rearrange it!_

**Sonny/Kevin with Audience: **_Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell!_

**Kevin: **_If you don't like what you see, why don't you fight it? If you know there's something wrong, why don't you right it?_

**Sonny and Kevin with Audience: **_Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell!_

(The streamers and confetti fall to the ground as the duo continue to sing. More anime and cartoon characters join Sonny and Kevin at the stage.)

**Sonny: **_In the end it comes down to your thinking, and there's really nobody to blame...when it feels like your ship is sinking, and you're too tired to play the game!_

**Kevin:** _Nobody's going to help you! You've just gotta stand up alone, and dig in your heels...and see how it feels to raise a little Hell of your own!!_

**All:** _Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell!_

**Kevin:** _If you dont like what you've got, why dont you change it? If your world is all screwed up, rearrange it! Oh-oh-ohh..._

**All:** _Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! Raise a little hell, raise a little hell, raise a little hell! _

(The solo plays.)

**Sonny: **THANK YOU BEING THE BEST CROWD THERE IS ON THE COMEBACK SPECIAL!

**Kevin: **And remember folks!

**Sonny and Kevin (along with anime and cartoon characters): **THIS! IS! SPORTS-CENTRE!!

(Song ends as the fireworks begin blasting and the confetti and streamers still pouring down. The audience dances and celebrate as the camera zooms out the studio set and fades to black.)

_**END!!**_


End file.
